Yard signs take on a variety of different configurations. The original yard signs were basically printed cardboard supported by wooden stakes. More recently, yard signs printed on flexible plastic film have been used. Such yard signs are supported by a U-shaped wire frame or wicket which is forced into the ground and the yard sign, which is in the configuration of a plastic sleeve, is placed over the wire wicket, holding it in place. The yard sign is generally printed on both sides so it can be viewed from two different directions. However, plastic can be relatively translucent. Thus, if a single layer of plastic is employed as a yard sign, the sunlight will cause the printing on one side to be viewable from the opposite side, making the yard sign relatively unattractive and difficult to read.
In order to eliminate this problem, yard signs have been formed from coextruded plastic. The inner layer is generally a very opaque material with the outer layer being white. Coextruded plastics are expensive and of course there are limitations associated with using coextruded plastic such as compatibility of the layers and the like.
An alternative to using coextruded plastic is to use two separate unlaminated films. This is basically a bag within a bag approach. Such a configuration is relatively time consuming to manufacture and unless done very properly is not attractive. It does not permit the sign to be held in a stretched configuration within the wicket and therefore has not met with commercial success.